


Cuddly Kitten

by BlurrysGoner



Series: Hybrid! Louis [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But that was only mentioned, Caring Harry, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Louis, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, Louis is sick, M/M, Sick Louis, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Teacher Harry, They are so freaking cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and he wants harry, but Harry's at work, harry loves his baby kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurrysGoner/pseuds/BlurrysGoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry gets home from work, he's nervous, the last time he left his hybrid alone, their flat was destroyed. When he gets home this time though, everything looks normal, but Louis is a little more cuddly than normal. Harry would do anything to get his kitten to start feeling better. </p>
<p>(Or the one where Louis is a kitten hybrid that gets sick and Harry loves it when Louis wears his clothes and lets him take care of his boy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddly Kitten

Harry was walking up the stairs to get to his flat. Well, his and Louis' flat now. After he found the kitten hybrid in an alley way, covered in bruises and almost starved to death, Harry had to bring the poor boy home. 

That was almost two months ago, and this was one of the few times Harry had to leave Louis alone in their flat. So, Harry was a little nervous... alright, extremely nervous. The first time Harry left Louis alone, Louis thought Harry had left him for good, abandoned him. That certainly wasn't the case though, Harry just went to the grocery store down the street because they were running low on food. He didn't want to wake Louis up because it usually takes the poor hybrid most of the night to fall asleep, and even then, he wakes up at sunrise. So when Harry got home, he came home to broken glass, shredded pillows, and a panicking hybrid crying on the floor. Which then led to the relationship they have right now. After Louis calmed down enough to speak, he latched on to Harry and told him everything. From his first owner dumping him in the alley to Harry finding him, which made Harry come to the realization that he had fallen hard and fast for his little hybrid. Louis might not completely understand what 'boyfriends' even means, but he knows that since him and Harry are boyfriends, he gets kisses and cuddles, which makes Louis very happy. 

After that, Harry didn't leave for more than an hour at a time, but he just got back from work, which was about nine long hours. Harry works as a music teacher at the school a few blocks away, and today was their first day back from summer break, which would explain the two months of Harry around Louis constantly.

Harry unlocked the door to the flat, walked in, and glanced over the room. Everything seemed to be in one piece and still the way he left it this morning. A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, when he looked over he saw Louis peeking around the corner of the hall way, looking to see who the intruder was

"Harry!" Louis yelled, running to Harry, jumping, and wrapping his legs around his waist. 

"Hey kitten." Harry said, trying to steady himself against the wall. 

"I missed you, please don't leave me again." Louis mumbled into Harry's shoulder while nuzzling his face into the crook of Harry's neck. 

"Missed you too, love. Trust me, I wouldn't leave if I didn't have to." Harry sighed, rubbing Louis' back and kissing his forehead.

Harry started walking towards the couch with Louis still in his arms. After sitting down and readjusting Louis so the boy was straddling his lap, Harry brought his hand up to his boyfriend's hair and started rubbing his ears, making the boy quietly purr. 

"What have you done today, Love?" Harry asked. 

"I watched a few movies and took a nap." Louis said, his voice muffled from his face still being in the crook f Harry's neck. 

"You alright Lou? Your voice sounds a little rough." Harry said, concern lacing his voice. Harry pulled Louis' face out so he could see his hybrid, but got even more concerned when there were tears on Louis' face. 

"What's wrong, Lou? Are you hurt?" Harry asked Louis, checking for any injuries or blood, but found none. 

"I just really missed you, please don't leave again Haz." Louis whispered.

"Lou, seriously, what's wrong? You're even sweating..." Harry trailed off, putting his hand on Louis' forehead, which the hybrid happily leaned into. 

"You feel a little warm..." Harry sighed, pulling his hand away and walking into the bathroom to look for the thermometer.

"No, stay with me!" Louis cried, trying to hold his boyfriend back. 

Harry just sighed and picked Louis up. The hybrid being small enough to be easily carried around by the tall lad. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's hips, hands fisting his shirt, and his head hidden in the crook of Harry's neck. 

"I was just getting the thermometer babe." Harry said while rubbing Louis' back. 

"Wanna stay with you." Was Louis' mumbled reply. 

After grabbing the thermometer out of the cabinet, harry tries to set his hybrid on the counter. "Just setting you down, Lou. I'm staying right here, don't worry." Harry said after feeling Louis' grip on him tighten. 

"Just keep this under your tongue until it beeps, yeah?" Harry asked, receiving a nod in reply. 

While waiting for the device to beep, Louis leaned against Harry's chest and let Harry play with his kitten ears. 

A few seconds later, a high pitched beep was heard through the flat, causing Louis to pull back and Harry to take the thermometer. 

"It's 99.7 right now, not that bad, but still a fever. Let's get you into bed and I'll bring you up some medicine." Harry said while picking up Louis and taking him to their bedroom. 

It was then that Harry noticed what exactly Louis was wearing. It's not like he had to chance to earlier, he was worried about his poor boy. Looking at him now, he can see very loose sweatpants and a large maroon hoodie, both items clearly being his, were way too big for the smaller lad. 

"You look so cute wearing my clothes, kitten." Harry said while kissing the tip of Louis' nose. 

"I wanted to cuddle with you, but you weren't here…" Louis blushed, looking his hands that were in between himself and Harry. 

"You should wear my clothes more often, love. You look absolutely adorable." Harry said while putting Louis on their bed. "Does your throat or anything else hurt, Lou?" 

"My throat hurts, I've had a head ache for a while too. Obviously, I'm not doing it now, but I couldn't stop coughing and sneezing earlier." Louis explained as he crawled under the covers of their bed. 

"Sounds like the cold. I'll be back in a minute with some medicine." Harry sighed. 

After grabbing the cold and flu medicine from their bathroom, Harry went to the bedroom to find a half asleep Louis. 

Walking up to the bed, Harry softly shook Louis' shoulder, saying "Hey babe, if you take this, then you can go to sleep, alright?" 

"Cuddles after?" Louis asked, barely looking conscious. 

"Yeah Lou, we can cuddle after." Harry said, giving his adorable boyfriend the medicine. 

After setting the medicine on the nightstand, Harry gets into the bed beside Louis and lets louis get comfortable before wrapping his arms around the older lad. With Louis in his arms, Harry felt himself slowly drifting off. 

"Love you, Lou." Harry whispered into the other boy's ear after kissing his temple. 

"Love you too, Haz." Louis mumbled while snuggling deeper into his boyfriend's loving arms. 

And if Harry was sick the next week and had to miss a few days of work, he didn't mind. That just meant more time with his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry, these past few days have been so stressful and I just learned yesterday that one of my close family friends passed away, so that's why this may seem a bit rushed. I love you guys and hope you have an amazing break and an amazing Christmas! Please be safe and don't get yourselves hurt! Love you!! 
> 
> Oh by the way, I'm going to try to have a few more of these out by January the 7th, love you!!


End file.
